


沦陷—诺俊篇（by KK）

by KKwong



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong
Relationships: 李帝努 - Relationship, 黄仁俊 - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	沦陷—诺俊篇（by KK）

2．诺俊

罗渽民的车刚离开，原本守在门口的两人便被悄悄灭了口，房门被打开，李帝努抚摸着袖扣不紧不慢的走进去 

床上的人儿还在熟睡着，双眼紧闭 长长的睫毛随着呼吸微颤 看上去稚嫩的很，李帝努上前一步 缓缓凑近，如狼一般的目光紧紧锁定那让他肖想了一晚上的薄唇。

昨晚他在罗渽民门口非本意的听了半截的活春宫，原本没什么兴致的他愣是被里面小人儿的呻吟叫的起了反应，他有些诧异的盯着自己渐渐撑起的欲望 随后只得接受了现实，回去找了个MB解决问题。只是 他没想到这后遗症会这么大，那呻吟伴随他一夜。。早上醒来，猩红的双眼让他意识到，不管那个人是谁，他一定要得到

李帝努只一眼便认出了此刻睡得香甜的小人儿就是自己撒网找了一晚上的小猫，他上前将人轻轻抱起，大步流星走出了房间。

既然找到了，那就藏起来 只能自己看到好了

黄仁俊睁开眼睛时略显迷茫，全身的如重组般的酸痛让他的记忆回笼，他内心咒骂着慢慢起身，揉揉眼睛 却发现这并不是罗渽民的那个房间

努力撑着身子坐起来，他警惕的环视四周，过于奢侈的装潢让他明白这甚至不是在酒吧里，这是哪里？是罗渽民带他来的？大脑飞速的旋转着，察觉到一束刺骨的寒意袭来 黄仁俊猛地回头看过去，原本空无一人的窗前不知道什么时候站了一个人！他眯起眼睛看过去，逆着光的身影让他有些看不清，但是那股似曾相识的感觉还是让他全身起了鸡皮疙瘩，是李帝努！

“醒了？”李帝努穿着一件黑色背心露出健硕的身材，宽肩窄腰大长腿，结实的腹肌很是惹眼，不过 现在也不是欣赏美男的时候，黄仁俊惨兮兮的咽了咽口水 他退无可退，缩在床角如同小刺猬般竖起全身的刺，如果说罗渽民是条吐着信子危险艳丽的美人蛇，那么李帝努就是一只蓄势待发黑豹，黄仁俊抱紧了被子，觉得自己的生命可能已经到了尽头

“黄仁俊？”李帝努站在他面前，勾起他的下巴，神情淡漠“你可让我好找。。。”

“那个。。。”黄仁俊不敢随便动作，他不知道李帝努怎么知道的他的名字 也不敢问，且不说他现在光溜溜的全身不着一物，哪怕仅仅只是对上李帝努的视线 小动物的本能就告诉他不要招惹此人“我发誓，我什么都没看见，真的。。”

“你觉得 我很傻？”李帝努目光锁定他 慢慢低下头靠近，“想活？”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯”小鸡啄米般的点头

“做我的人”李帝努的声音和表情一样冷淡，黄仁俊不觉打了个寒颤，他以为自己听错了。不知道哪里来的勇气让他挥开李帝努的胳膊，慌乱中扯过床单围在自己下身，迅速后退抵在床头。

即使内心再恐惧，可是眼下的情况完全出乎了他的意料，他没想到李帝努对他会是这种想法，他特么什么时候这么招男人了？还竟是这种变态？！！黄仁俊内心鞭挞着自己 实在是想不明白

李帝努趁着黄仁俊晃神时一瞬间发力，一个蓄力把人压在身下，黄仁俊一边挣扎着一边死命的扯着自己身上唯一的遮蔽物。李帝努沉着脸紧抿着嘴唇，本来就松松垮垮简单围在下半身的床单瞬间就被解了体变成了破布条，李帝努掐住黄仁俊的大腿将人抱了起来，一个大力甩到床上

黄仁俊光溜溜的身子上布满了昨晚罗渽民深深浅浅的吻痕和咬痕，李帝努目光沉了沉，一个翻身骑到黄仁俊身上，熟练的一把握住了黄仁俊的性器

黄仁俊一顿 脸上青一阵白一阵的，他想了N个招式 无奈小弟弟在人家手里，他是真的怕李帝努控制不了手上的力气，瞬间把他变成公公

“李帝努，那个 我们换个。。换个方式谈谈不行么？不是 我真的不喜欢男人啊。。”黄仁俊哭丧着小脸妄图解释，李帝努看了他一眼 冷哼一声“你喜不喜欢男人，跟我有关系？”

黄仁俊努力的瞪大了眸子，到了嘴边的脏话硬生生被咽了下去，他一只手紧紧掐住李帝努握着自己性器的手，软着态度求饶“那个 我既然不喜欢男人，就 就肯定技术不好嘛，你也不想心情不好，上条死鱼不是？”

话音刚落，李帝努钳着那处的手渐渐施力，黄仁俊紧咬着牙齿，小脸苍白，卧槽 命根子要断了！！！

“死鱼？昨晚上叫的热情的，不是你？还是说 只能罗渽民上你？！”李帝努的声音带着凶狠的杀意，可是这一刻黄仁俊也顾不上了，他尖尖的牙齿一口咬在李帝努胳膊上“啊啊啊啊 你快给我放手！！！老子要绝后了！！！！”

李帝努神色微顿，随即表情缓了下来，目光与黄仁俊相接，只觉得口干舌燥 浑身的血液都要沸腾起来，只想狠狠的贯穿身下的人“你乖一点，不然 吃苦的还是你自己”

黄仁俊被他翻了个身跪趴在床上，背部贴上来的滚烫身躯让他微微发颤，李帝努的性器抵在他臀部摩擦着，黄仁俊哆哆嗦嗦的攥紧了被子“不是，那个。。。。”

被撕碎的床单将他的双手绑在了身后，黄仁俊不安的扭动着身子，他努力回过头想要和李帝努说什么，李帝努嫌他呱噪 又捡起一个布条 将他的嘴巴堵了个严严实实

“唔？呜呜呜呜”

李帝努那处坚挺硬生生的就想要挤入，黄仁俊疼的龇牙咧嘴，卧槽 这人这么想要直接进来？！！他特么会不会做爱啊！！！！这分明是另一种要他命的方法啊！！！！

“呜呜呜呜呜”被堵住的嘴巴让他无法表达，李帝努大手紧紧扣住他的腰肢，愣是挤进去了个头，然后 就发现身下的人颤抖的更厉害了，身上似乎是出了一层薄汗，不知是痛的 还是吓的

李帝努被黄仁俊那截白皙的腰窝晃了眼，许是实在进不去，又不想这样放过他，想了一会儿 他探身从床头柜里拿出一罐凡士林，抠挖了一大块涂抹到后穴

李帝努也实在是没什么耐心，草草的扩张了 便一个挺身破穴而入，黄仁俊一个闷哼被撞到眩晕，内壁紧致的触感让李帝努失了理智，就是这种感觉，缠绕他一个晚上的梦萦

黄仁俊咬紧了布条，此刻如果没有这个 怕是嘴唇都没法看了，太他么疼了，那一处一定是流血了，因为他闻到了淡淡的血腥味，他实在是没想到李帝努会这样对他，昨晚罗渽民再粗暴 好歹还是有点理智，照顾到了他的感觉的，这李帝努 完全把他当充气娃娃了吧

李帝努不知道身下人脑子里的弯弯绕绕，他只觉得湿热紧致的肠道一点点将他包裹，每一次的进出都让他疯狂，那种陌生的快感让他下身毫不留情的冲撞着，每一次都是狠狠的直冲到底，他扯掉黄仁俊嘴上的布条，他想要听到那让他魂牵梦萦的呻吟

黄仁俊下半身几乎麻痹了，他已经感受不到任何的疼痛，顺从的被人转个了身 身子被人撞击的一下一下抵到床板，他愤恨的目光直视着速度没有丝毫减慢反而越来越快的人，咬紧了嘴唇

“叫出来”李帝努喘着粗气说道，汗珠从他脸颊滑落，滴到黄仁俊眼角，“不想再受苦的话，就给我叫出来”

“你做梦！！”黄仁俊恶狠狠的吼道，歪着头就是不看他

“你自找的”李帝努回给他一个微笑，大手将他的双腿大力往外掰开到几乎水平，黄仁俊直挺挺的性器紧紧抵着他的腰腹“小猫儿明明也有反应的，不是么？”李帝努一边放缓了速度，慢慢的磨蹭着，一边高高在上的欣赏黄仁俊得反应，白嫩的身子染上了潮红，下身不明的液体让他徒添了些淫靡，粉嫩的穴口此刻红肿着承受着他的硕大，这样看着 只觉得下半身又胀大了些

黄仁俊闷哼一声红着眼眶看向他，李帝努看的喜欢，低下头嘴唇贴着他的下巴一点一点的舔舐 噬咬，双手也在他身上摩挲着，黄仁俊无从躲避，被他刺激的身子一颤，随即将捆绑的双手举到眼前

“给我解开”干涩沙哑的声音让李帝努停了动作，抬头给了他一个浅吻 动作麻利的解开了束缚，黄仁俊晃了晃手腕 李帝努重新埋头在他脖颈处，大手在他后腰处游移

蓄力挥起的拳头没有达到预期的效果，李帝努抚在他腰窝的手重重一按，黄仁俊便如小奶猫一般呻吟一声全身瘫软，眼睁睁地看着找到自己弱点的人笑得灿烂

李帝努笑起来这么萨摩耶的？他不会因为这个被灭口吧。。。难为黄仁俊 此情此景还能想到这些

“小猫儿这么敏感的么~”李帝努似乎是发现了新大陆般手不停在那处戳戳按按，无从防备的人一声呻吟过后便再也藏不住，他想制止 可是真的是全身酥麻无力，只能瞪大了眼睛粗喘

黄仁俊仰着脖子，身体的感觉被无限放大，快感再也掩藏不住，李帝努的性器还在他的体内进出着，热度不仅让李帝努眼热，也让黄仁俊也觉得自己快被点燃了

李帝努似乎并不满足于床上，他把人抱起来，几乎把家里能运用的场景全部使用了一边，浴室 客厅 卧室 阳台都留下了他们欢爱的痕迹。黄仁俊突然有了一种天地间只剩下他们两人的错觉，没日没夜 没羞没臊的做爱，他觉得 自己已经陷在这场春梦里

钟小少爷察觉到联系不上黄仁俊时已经是三天后了，他动用了所有关系找到酒吧拿到了监控，看到被人抱在怀里如同小动物般包的严严实实带走时，对方放大的面容让他从未如此惆怅过

【黄仁俊啊黄仁俊，你招惹谁不行？怎么偏偏是李帝努？！！】

钟小少爷挠了挠乱糟糟的头发，觉得自己要英年早秃，唯一的方法 只剩下了那个他躲避不及不愿意联系的人

“朴志晟，那个。。。能帮我个忙么？”

“辰乐啊，找我帮忙 总要有代价的”

“我。。。”

“明天上午10点，丽景酒店2301，来不来 你自己选择”

过后。。。

“妈的，朴志晟我刚成年， 你是不是还是未成年！！！！”捂着屁股的小少爷泪眼汪汪


End file.
